Lord of the Flies High
by highlyfashionablesociopath
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles for LOTF in a modern high school setting uwu rated T just to be safe lmao THERES MORE CHARACTERS INVOLVED THAN JUST THE 4 SELECTED BUT IT'LL ONLY LET ME TAKE 4 OK


Jack stood at the bottom of his driveway, waiting for his bandmate Roger to give him a ride to school. The crisp autumn air filled his lungs. The first day was always a hassle, especially with deciding on what to wear. His normally wild hair was tamed and combed neatly to the side, much to his distaste. The suit he wore fit him uncomfortably, and he couldn't wait to change clothes when he got to school. He really only wore the monkey suit to please his mother, who was always the type of mom to video tape their children's first day of school, no matter how old they are. He looked back towards his house, and sure enough, she was there with her camera. He smiled and sighed fondly at her before the sound of an engine called his attention back to watching the road. Roger's '67 Chevrolet Impala made its way down the road to where Jack stood, blaring their band's own soundtrack through the rolled-down windows. Roger motioned for him to get in, and with a wave back to his mom, Jack obeyed. Roger gave Jack a once-over before bursting into laughter.

"Oh, oh dude. You look like a middle schooler at his first dance. I'm gonna have to ask your mom for that video. This is priceless," Roger quipped between laughter. Jack flipped him off.

"Shut up, man. I'm changing when we get to school anyway," he grumbled. Roger just snickered more.

The two talked about what they did over the summer until they came to pick up their third band member, Maurice. He was dressed worse than Jack, causing the two in the car to howl with laughter. Maurice just grinned and shrugged.

"Hey, new year, new me, right?" Maurice sniggered.

"Yeah, right. You're just gonna be as bad as last year," Jack smirked. Maurice only shrugged, and the three laughed again.

Finally, the trio came to their fourth and final band member, Bill. Bill was dressed more casually than Jack and Maurice, but still not as careless as Roger (who had chosen to wear their own band's t-shirt, and a pair of purple skinny jeans, by the way.) Bill had a simple button-down shirt and khakis on, not much different than his normal appearance. The only thing that had changed about him was that his hair was parted differently. The boys in the car didn't find much humor in his apparel, but made fun of him anyway for dressing normally. Bill just snickered and went along with it.

The four caught up on what they did over the summer, which girls(or guys – some of the members were known to swing both ways) looked the hottest in their vacation photos that they posted on social media, information on upcoming concerts in town, their high scores on Flappy Bird, and a bunch of other random bits of conversation.

Maurice, apparently, had gotten a girlfriend over the summer while on vacation to Disney World in Florida. It didn't last long. She dumped him after he threw up on her on one of the roller coasters.

Roger learned the drum line to Back in Black by AC/DC. This earned a round of applause from all of the boys, and a pat on the back from Jack.

Jack himself had been working on a few new songs for the band, but he didn't want to share any details of _that. _(most of the songs he wrote were about a certain fair haired student council president and his borderline obsession with him) Instead, he decided to tell the boys of his adventures at his part-time job at McDonald's. He hated the food there, but the regulars who came in were pretty interesting, to say the least.

Bill told them of his time at Lake Eerie, Pennsylvania and how he went camping on the beach after going to Cedar Point. He got a girlfriend there, too. Except his relationship with her is much more stable than Maurice's experience at Disney.

When they finally pulled up at school, their latest album blasting through the open windows, everyone looked at them with a mixture of disbelief, amazement, and secondhand embarrassment.

The four climbed out of the car, grabbing their bags and books and headed into the school.


End file.
